Pokestory teller
by The Pokestory teller
Summary: This is a pokemorph story about ray a kid who turned into a pokemorph and made some friends
1. Getting catched, transformed

This is my first TF story so don't tell me that it's wrong

One day while I was going in my way to my house I was wondering what could happen if Pokémon were real? My wonder stopped when a man in black ran towards me and took me into a van

I hit him yelling "Let me go!" he just ignored me and he dropped me in the back of the van

I could see him with another person then a small window between us closed and gas came out of the roof, which made me fall asleep.

When I woke up I saw myself in a forest I was thinking "were I am?"

I heard a speaker it said:

"Welcome err what's your name?

I was thinking

-My name?

-yes kid your name tell me it

-well my name is Ray What´s your name?

-I can´t tell you my name yet but you will know it soon

-were I am? I said

-you are in the Pokémon labs

(Pokémon labs?) I was thinking, (weren´t Pokémon supposed to be just part of a game?)

I think I know what are you wondering

Pokémon aren't real…yet…

-so what does this Pokémon lab thing has to do with me?

-We were investigating of you; you like the Pokémon… sneasel don't you?

-yeah I like it why?

-look down. He said

-look down?

For my surprise when I looked down I saw that I had black clothes claws and a feather in my head

WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?

-whoa you look more surprise than we thought, have a nice stay while you are here

He left and turned the lights off

It looked like if it was night so I fell asleep.


	2. A new friend,looking for food

When I woke up I saw that I was still in the forest

-I think it wasn't dream…

I heard something in the bushes near there.

Wh...Who´s there? I'm armed and I… umm.

Something jumped off the bushes so I got scared.

-don't attack I´m not your enemy.

-you aren't? So why did you scare me?

-I wanted to talk. My name is tom.

Tom was wearing blue pants had a blue t-shirt with a yellow circle on the belly

He had tail and spikes in his back.

-well my name is ray; they took me here when I was on my way home.

-they done the same to me but they got me when I was alone in my house.

You like sneasel don't you? Tom said

-yeah I like sneasel why do you ask?

-They told me that they turn the persons they take here into their favorite Pokémon

So that's why I know you like sneasel.

-and what Pokémon do you like?

-I like totodile

-I have some questions, can we use moves?

-well I can make bubbles, look.

He opened his mouth and a bubble attack came out

-cool I wonder what can I make. I said

We both heard our bellies. We were hungry

Ugh I´m hungry.

-me too. Tom said.

-let's look for something to eat.

-ok.

And we started in the search for food.

* * *

><p>NOTE: tell me which Pokémon you could like to see in the story<p>

I could like to hear your answers soon


	3. The uknow one, berries found

NOTE: I'm going to start using blackshadow94 idea in my story (if you don't like the idea blackshadow tell me) (BTW he's going to be it)

In the last chapter me and tom went looking for food (because we were hungry)

Here´s what happened.

-I'm hungry. Said tom

-I know I know but there doesn't look like there is any food here. I said

-HURRY MOVE! He yelled so hard that I moved away

A big box fell from the roof and it landed next to us

-what is it? Tom asked

-let me check. It had a rope attached to it so I cut it off….

…the box opened…

-I can´t believe it, it's full of berries! I said

-well have a great dinner today! Tom said

-wait tom we can´t eat them all, what if they don't give us more?

-you´re right ray.

-HOLD YOU TWO DON'T MOVE! We heard someone near.

We looked that way and saw a boy with a black shirt with yellow stripes and a pant with glowing yellow stripes too; he had tail and 2 pointy ears.

-Hello? Tom and I said.

-I SAID DON'T MOVE. He looked like if he was about to die.

-what the problem kiddie? Tom said.

-Tom! Don't say that.

-YOU TWO…..MOVE…OR…DIE…. he said that before he fainted

-oh no tom what are we going to do?

-I don't know he wanted to kill us.

-maybe he wanted to eat some berries. I said

Lets plant some and eat the a spare part.

-ok. Tom said and we ate some berries.

He was still fainted and the night was coming

We saw that the sky was just a simulation….

We were in a building….

We camped there and looked forwards for it to be morning….

Good night tom….and umbreom kid


	4. Friend?, OH NO THE BERRIES

Please PM me if you want a Pokémon to be on this history please!

The next morning…

ZZZZzzzzZZZZZzzz… me and tom were still sleep when we woke up after hearing some weird sound.

-Huh? I said because tom was still half sleep.

It was him the guy from before he was eating some of the berries.

-HEY STOP THAT! Tom was angry because our breakfast was in the guy belly

He turned around gave us a bad look and turned to keep eating.

-I SAID STOP! Tom got up and threw some bubbles.

The guy turned again and ran towards tom and hit him with a shadow claw.

Luckily he was weak because he didn't eat in a while but the hit was enough to make tom fall.

I got up next.

-why did you hit tom? We are trying to help you!

-YOU...HELP ME… MORE IF YOU …DON'T TRY TO HELP…

Even thought he ate almost all the berries he was still weak enough because he couldn't talk

-why don't you want us to help? I said while I was helping tom to get up.

-YOU...CANT HELP… ME… MY DAMAGE IS UNREPAIRABLE…

-you mean… you think we can't help you because you're half Pokémon? Tom said as he got up

-YOURE HALF POKEMON TOO ARENT YOU?

-didn't you notice when you first saw us? I said

-WELL…to tell the truth I thought you were those guys…- he looked really nice now maybe because he ate many berries.

-we aren't those guys they got us too! Tom said

-by the way what's your name umbreom boy?

-TOM! Sorry tom is always like that

-I know. My little brother is arrogant too. And my name is…

I'm going to answer some questions (if you have some)

I used CAPS in the umbreom guy because he was weak.

If you see any mistakes please tell me

AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT ANY POKEMON TO BE IN


	5. A NEW GUY, the berries again nooo

Welcome to another chapter of this story. Let's review what happened.

First ray was captured and transformed, he found tom and they become friends,

They found food and a stange guy, who wanted to kill them,

He became friend of them and HES GOING TO TELL HIS NAME W00T.

(BTW tom was eating while we were talking so that's why he didn't talk)

He was about to say it

-My name is… Steve

-well Steve im ray this guy here is tom and wich pokemon are you?

-to tell the truth I don't know

-Errr maybe I can tell… wich pokemon you like most?

-umm… I guess umbreon

-well and can you use any move?

-shadow claw… and I think I don't know anymore

-oh I don't know any

-I know bubbles! Said tom whit the mouth full of berries. You saw them before.

-yeah I saw you attacked me before with that move. We were all togeter eating the breakfast.

Maybe should we train?

-maybe we should, I don't know moves and tom only uses bubbles. Youre the only one that can fight back…

-LOOK! We turned to see what was tom seeing… the planted berries were starting to dissapear

-OH NO we took the last one before the robber wanted to take it too

We were drawn underground…

Were a guy in brown and light brown clothes with a spongy tail and cat ears were taking the berries.

-YOU ARENT GOING TO ESCAPE. Said Steve and hit him with a shadow claw

The guy fainted.

-why does everyone faint? Said tom. Because you fainted after you found us and now that we found this guy he faints too! It's annoying.

Let's get him up so whe can ask this guy who is him

-but how? I interrupted tom. hes deeply fainted

And you don't know a water move that can wake him up

-ILL TRY! He turned into the guy direction and…. Used water gun…


	6. PLAYING A GAME YAY, sally the new girl

In the last chapter we knew the name of the umbreom boy and we meet furret girl…

Heres what happened…

"AHHH!" after getting hit by the water gun he woke up and moved his head "huh? OH NO"

She tried to escape but Steve and tom grab his arms and took him back "LET ME GO! OR ILL KILL YOU"

"You what? We mustn't fight each other but help to get out of this place." I was saying while I was getting her up… hopefully she doesn't attack us…

"I know a way!" she said going to the surface we followed her

"By the way my name is sally!"

When she got out her hand started glowing

"CUT!" she yelled as she cut off a piece of wood

We all froze up as we saw that

"Well at least someone of us knows a good move" tom said to break the silence

"Can´t you stop being silly?" I and Steve were a bit mad at him

When we looked back at her she was making planks out of the wood with her technique

"What are you doing?" we asked at the same time

"I remembered a game I knew when I was child, so I'm trying to remake it"

"Game? I like games! What kind of game is?" I was curious because it was the first cool thing I seen on days

"Well it's a puzzle game of a tower that mustn´t fall"

"How do we play it?"

After we learned to play we played for hours….

"It´s getting late… I guess we should sleep for now" she was saying

"You don't know it?" I asked

"Know what?"

"We are in a building… the sky is a simulation"

"Actually I didn't know that"

"Well you know it now so let's go to sleep"

END OF THE CHAPTER

If you have any suggestions or want to tell me wich pokemon you could like to see in the story tell me PLEASE


	7. a little brief from the characters :D

A little review of the characters from the story:

Ray:

Pokemon: sneasel

Current moves: err none?

Age: 13

The main character

Tom:

Pokemon: totodile

Current moves: water gun, bubble beam

Age: 14

The silly guy that bothers everyone :P

Steve:

Pokemon: umbreom

Current moves: shadow claw

Age: ?

A random guy from which we don't know too much

Sally:

Pokemon: Furret

Current moves: cut

Age: ?

The new girl from the group.


	8. The mysterious egg

The next morning…

"ugh, hmm?"

For some weird reason I was in a weird room… there was nothing in there…

"Were am I?"

After walking like 5 minutes I found something weird… a pokeegg

"What the?"

As soon as I grabbed it, it started shining and I woke up

"AHHHHHH!" I shouted when I woke up

"AHHHHHHH!" everyone shouted

"What's wrong with you ray? We are trying to sleep!" tom said

"Sorry sorry I got scared by a nightma…. Huh? AHHHHHH!"

"And now why are you shouting?" said sally getting up

"LOOK AT THIS!" I shouted showing her the egg

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?" shouted sally

"It looks like an egg" said Steve

"We will have a nice breakfast!" said tom sarcastically

"why don't we try to hatch it?" said sally taking it

As soon as she took it, it started glowing and opened…

HEHE this is the end of chapter 8 :D in the next chapter very interesting things will happen

(sorry about the short chapter)

By the way salvage1 maybe im not going to use your idea sorry


	9. STEVE NOOOOOOO

In the last chapter a mysterious egg appeared AND it was about to get open!

WONDER WHATS IN IT? READ MORE TO KNOW!

As soon as the egg opened nothing came out of it

Everyone was like "what the?"

Nobody was saying anything but tom broke the silence

"What the heck was that? Some kind of joke?"

"Maybe the doc we saw before entering tricked us to test us" said sally

"Maybe…" I said looking at the rests of the egg "…RUN!" I shouted grabbing sally and tom and throwing us in the ground. Steve didn't notice and didn't move

The egg rests exploded burning the rest of the berries. Steve got really damaged by the explosion

"STEVE!" shouted sally getting up and running towards him.

"Ughh" Steve couldn't move because he had many burns

"STEVE PLEASE GET UP! Ray what are we going to do?"

"Let me think… do you know any recovering abilities?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK? IF I HAD ANY I COULD HAVE ALREADY USED THEM!"

"OK OK I'm going to look for someone that can heal him. Hey tom come with me!"

"Ok ray, sally if you see something that can hurt you shout as hard as you can"

"DO YOU THINK I CANT PROTECT MYSELFT?"

"Err, RAY WAIT FOR ME!"

END OF CHAPTER 8!

A little brief from the next chapter :3

A little exploration…A new friend…or enemy?...


End file.
